medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
MP40
The Maschinenpistole 40 (or MP 40) is a German submachine gun featured in all Medal of Honor games which concern the European theatre. The MP 40 is developed from the MP38. The MP 40 was made out from sheet metal stampings and the weapon itself was easier and cheaper to manufacture. The MP 40 was used by officers and squad leaders, but later in the war entire assault platoons were issued with the MP 40. The MP 40 was used for several decades following World War II by many countries around the world in armed conflicts. Medal of Honor and Underground The MP40 is a weapon that can be picked up from dead soldiers by walking over them in the missions Rescue the G3 Officer, Destroy the Mighty Railgun Greta, Scuttle Das Boot U-4901; and in Underground in the missions Hunting the Desert Fox, Undercover in Crete, A Mittelwerk Saboteur. It has high recoil that results with bad accuracy, average damage and a decent fire rate. It holds 12 more rounds than the Thompson at the cost of lower damage, being able to kill in 4 hits to the chest, and 2 hits to the head, more often 1 hits if enemies are bare-headed or having soft headwear. MOHU05.jpg|The MP40 in Medal of Honor and Underground. MP40 Underground.jpg|Afrika Korps soldier armed with a MP40. Medal of Honor: Allied Assault, : Spearhead and and Breakthrough The MP40 is once again available to the player. It is the same as the one in the past two Medal of Honor games, though it has a new skin and sound as well. Single Player In the single player campaign, the MP40 is a common weapon. It is most often found in use by officers and NCOs in all Allied Assault games. Although not uncommon among regular troops, they will more likely opt for the Kar98k or MG42 mounted positions. During the first mission it is possible to have both the MP40 and the Thompson in the inventory. This can be done by not picking up the MP40 in the first level and this way the player can obtain Cpt.Richard's Thompson after he died. In the second level shortly after rescuing Grillo there is a MP40 in a table. Upon picking it up, the player receives the MP40 as well. Unfortunately both weapons uses the same ammo despite using different ammo types. The MP40 returns in both expansions as well. Multiplayer With its 32-round magazine, it can put out more hurt than the M1A1 Thompson and other SMGs at the cost of higher recoil, the only SMGs out-competing it are the Moschetto with its Ammo Capacity of 40-rounds and the PPSh-41 with its Ammo Capacity of 70-rounds. It has high recoil in comparison to the other SMGs, so this gun should be used just like the BAR. In order to maintain accuracy, the player must burst-fire at medium range, and semi-automatic trigger-tap at long range, though at close range the player may feel free to go full out if they think it's worth it, as power and ROF trump accuracy at close range while it being the exact opposite at long range. MP40 AA.jpg|MP40 in Medal of Honor: Allied Assault. MP40 Melee.jpg|Melee moh_Breakthrough 2017-11-03 15-39-50-04.jpg|Reload. moh_Breakthrough 2017-11-03 15-39-51-71.jpg|Cocking. Maj Grillo.png|Major Grillo armed with a MP40. MP40 model AA.jpg|Model. Medal of Honor: Frontline In Medal of Honor: Frontline, it is the same as the one in Allied Assault, but it is rare to find and is only usable in 3 missions, "A Storm in the Port", "Several Bridges too Far", and "Rolling Thunder". It is a decent weapon, while it has less damage than in AA, it has considerably lower recoil. It has the same rate of fire, but sound is slightly different than in Allied Assault. MP-40 MOHF.jpg|MP40 in Medal of Honor: Frontline. MP40 Frontline.jpg|MP40 in the Remastered edition. MP40 Iron RE2.jpg|Iron sights. RudolfVonSturmgeistEarly.png|Rudolf Ulbricht von Sturmgeist seen wielding an MP40. MOHF.MP40.jpg Medal of Honor: Infiltrator MP40 is a weapon available only to the enemy. Starting from the first level is the most common weapon in the Germans.It is also the only weapon used by the Germans on the first-person levels. One hit on the player takes 3 HP. In the far distance the soldiers with MP40 are less dangerous than in close proximity. NkeygFlPA6g-0.jpg|Diesler holds the MP40. MP40Infiltrator.jpg|Soldier with the MP40 at the levels from the first person. Medal of Honor: European Assault In Medal of Honor: European Assault, the MP40 is one of the more common weapons used by the enemies. It is very similar to the Thompson submachine gun used by the Allies, but is much more common. Some members of Holt's squad in some missions use the MP40. It's usable in all levels except Climbing Mamayev Hill, Farmhouse Liberation, Operation: Virus House. It has lower recoil and higher rate of fire, making it as a very good choice for combat. MP40 MOHEU.jpg|MP40 in Medal of Honor: European Assault. MP40 Iron MOHEU.jpg|Iron Sights. MP40 model.jpg|MP40's model. Medal of Honor: Vanguard In Medal of Honor: Vanguard, the MP40 is again an obtainable weapon. It is not upgradeable, but is much more common than the Thompson. It has an abnormally faster rate of fire than the M1928 Thompson, with the 2 SMG's rates of fire switched out due to balancing reasons, with the higher fire rate, it also does less damage, though this in turn allows it less recoil, making it more accurate than the Thompson, and as such, is often advised to trade off any rifle. It's not usable only in levels Scavengers, Predators and and Crucible. MP40 MOHV.jpg|MP40 in Medal of Honor: Vanguard MP40 Iron MOHV.jpg|Iron Sights. Medal of Honor: Airborne The MP40 in Medal of Honor: Airborne is a selectable weapon. It can be upgraded to become very powerful. The MP40 is one of the first weapon that can be used. It is much easier to control than the Thompson, due to the lower rate of fire and recoil but it also has less damage. The weapon upgrades include: *Dual Magazines: Faster reload *64-Round Magazine: Doubled magazine capacity *Dagger: Gives the player a dagger while using the MP40. The dagger can kill all regular enemies with a single stab. MP40 MOHA.jpg|MP40 in Medal of Honor: Airborne MP40 Iron MOHA.jpg|Iron sights 750px-MoHairbornemp40dagger.jpg|The MP40's dagger in use. MP40 Promo.jpg|MP40 in a promotional image. Medal of Honor: Heroes and Heroes 2 The MP40 returns in both games as one of the primary weapons of the German soldiers. In Heroes the MP40 is one of the most common weapons and can be found in almost every level. It shares the same model, animations and sounds from European Assault. It can be choosen as a starting weapon in Skirmish/Multiplayer. In Heroes 2 the MP40 is one of the three most common weapons and can be found in every level. It has 12 rounds more in the magazine compared to the Thompson and it is a good replacement for the M1911 pistol. The model has been retextured and it has different sounds as well. In Multiplayer once again can be choosen as a starting weapon. MP40 Heroes1.jpg|MP40 in Medal of Honor: Heroes MP40 Heroes iron.jpg|Iron sights. MP40 Heroes2.jpg|MP40 in Medal of Honor: Heroes 2 MP40 Heroes 2 iron.jpg|Iron sights. Medal of Honor: Airborne (mobile phone) / Elite In the mobile phone version of Medal of Honor: Airborne, the MP40 is used only by the SS Officer, and is one of the strongest weapons in the game, matched only by the Thompson. It cannot be used by the player. Category:Submachine Guns Category:Medal of Honor Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: European Assault Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Vanguard Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Airborne weapons Category:German Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Heroes 2 Weapons